


My  Waterloo

by Bullroarer



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullroarer/pseuds/Bullroarer
Summary: 一篇单纯的不能再单纯的pwp年龄操作有 30岁的Jean 以及 19岁的Nino





	

**Author's Note:**

> 尼诺盯着讲台上那位年轻的教授。吉恩·欧塔斯，30岁，本系最年轻的一位教授，学校的风云人物。  
> “早安，各位。”他懒散地开了口，掩藏在镜片后面的湛蓝眼睛扫视了一圈教室。  
> 他的目光在尼诺的身上停留了一下，然后马上不露痕迹的离开了，那目光轻飘飘的，没什么重量，就像是蝴蝶轻轻栖息于清晨的花朵，啜饮过其上的露水之后就马上振翅飞离。但尼诺仍为他的注视而感到满足的喜悦。  
> 吉恩·欧塔斯转身在黑板上书写起板书来，尼诺敢打保票———那些挤在前排的女生没有一个是在好好做笔记的，或许还包括某些男生，他们在装作低头奋笔疾书的同时时不时的抬眼悄悄打量着他们年轻的教授。  
> 吉恩穿着白色的衬衣，尼诺的眼神胶着在他的身上，吉恩正在书写高处的板书，他的个头不够高，所以需要甚至了手臂才能够到，他原本紧掖在腰带里的衣服不听话的跑了出来，能够隐隐约约看到那下头掩藏的白皙的肌肤。  
> 尼诺盯着那一点儿小小的空隙出神地瞧，在脑海里开始一遍遍描摹吉恩的腰线———他虽然30岁了，但一点儿也没什么赘肉，肌肉也很紧实，覆盖着他的骨骼，每个晚上，他看着吉恩一丝不挂的样子，双手抚摸过吉恩的每一寸皮肤，游走过他身上的每一条曲线———在租住屋里昏黄灯光下，赤裸的、因他的抚摸而颤抖着的吉恩搂着他的脖子呻吟着，但尼诺不仅仅满足于此，他转而用舌头去舔舐吉恩的腰窝，那个时候，吉恩就会拿手推拒着他，轻轻地说：“痒…”  
> 而现在他的袖子松松垮垮地挽着，露出半截手臂，阳光攀在他的肌肤上，为他渡上了一层毛绒绒的光边，尼诺的目光顺着往上，落在吉恩顺滑的、服帖的金色头发之上，它们看起来柔软又好摸———实际上，答案是肯定的，尼诺的手掌亲手附在它们之上，感受着发丝在他指尖酥酥麻麻的触感。  
> 我的———他得意的想着，整个学校，有无数吉恩的爱慕者，但他们通通不可能得逞，因为他已经属于尼诺。  
> 他们一根儿吉恩的头发丝也别想得到。  
> 然后，他盯着吉恩背窝，开始回想起了昨晚———
> 
>  
> 
> 吉恩陷在白色的床单里，皮肤因为情欲而泛起了粉红色，像是某种可口的草莓牛奶，尼诺不甘心地用舌头摩挲着吉恩的肌肤，似乎真的尝到了一股子甜味。
> 
> 尼诺一手按在吉恩的胸口上，去解他的衬衫扣子，在解到最后一颗的时候停下了，让衬衣松松垮垮地挂在吉恩的胳膊上，他的另一只手伸进去，感受着吉恩肌肤细腻的触感，然后用指腹轻轻按压着吉恩的乳头———它们因刺激变得挺立，因为胀痛而泛着引人犯罪的红色。
> 
> 尼诺在床头柜的抽屉里摸索着，终于翻找出一只套子，他握在手里，偏过头去咬吉恩的耳朵，他在他的老师耳廓边轻轻说道：“欧塔斯老师，您还等的急吗？”
> 
> 吉恩的眼角边已经泛上了潋滟的水光，他冷淡的偏过头，不想去看尼诺，手却伸进了尼诺的裤子里，直接握住了他的老二，挑衅地回应道：“你能等的急吗，毛头小子。”
> 
> 尼诺浑身上下都是一哆嗦，险些交代出来，因为常年拿着粉笔的原因，吉恩的指尖上有并不坚硬的老茧，手心却是柔软的，而且不大，他缓慢的在尼诺柱身上小幅度的撸动着。  
> 尼诺呻吟了一声，他不管不顾地撕开了套子的包装，把橡胶制品戴在自己涨得发痛的老二上，然后一手扯下了吉恩黑色的底裤———让它歪歪斜斜、松松垮垮地挂在他的脚踝上，吉恩那东西立马弹跳了出来，它的顶端已经渗出了透明的液体。  
> 吉恩的呼吸变得急促起来，尼诺粗鲁地掰开吉恩的两条腿，让身体卡在它们之间。
> 
> 尼诺的老二敲在吉恩的小腹上，它滚烫的热度引起吉恩一阵喘息，身体也跟着微微颤抖起来。  
> “快…快进来…”，吉恩低声哀求道，尼诺凑到他老师的嘴边，伸出舌尖来飞速地舔了舔他的嘴角，“欧塔斯老师…别那么着急啊。”  
> “别…叫我老师…”  
> “我就偏叫，”尼诺恶劣的说，“老师…你看我这样…你喜欢吗？”  
> 他将吉恩的双腿掰开，在洞口上胡乱抹了几下刚才的粘液，然后就毫不犹豫的往里头戳进了一根手指。吉恩的声音陡然拔高了。  
> 吉恩的声音不再是那么冷静自持了，往常的时候，他总是用那不紧不慢的平缓音调在课堂上讲着课，从他那两片薄唇中透露出严肃的音节，可现在他的嘴唇也变得殷红了，声音里头像是抹多了可口的奶油，变得甜腻起来。
> 
> 吉恩的嘴唇微张，唾液顺着嘴角无意识地淌了出来，沾湿了枕巾。尼诺觉得这是某种邀请，他的另一只手的手指探了进去，立马就被吉恩湿润温暖的口腔黏膜包裹着，吉恩自然而然地吮吸吞咽了起来。  
> 尼诺的手指在里头搅动着吉恩的舌头，他的舌头柔软，粗糙的舌苔细细地舔舐过尼诺的指节，弄得尼诺皮肤的褶皱处痒痒的。
> 
> 尼诺觉得自己那地方已经硬的像铁了，他另一只手扶着自己的老二，在吉恩已经饥渴的、张开嘴的洞口压了压，然后毫不费力的捅了进去。
> 
> 尼诺立时被灭顶的、被包裹地感觉充斥了，像是置身于被阳光照射地暖融融的海洋，他身边是不断向他涌来的温柔的潮汐，让他浑身上下都感到苏苏麻麻的，他愿意永远地耽溺其中，做一个溺水的人，做一个被塞壬迷惑的水手，即使拽着他的头发强迫他离开也绝不会停下，他继续向下残酷的顶着吉恩，让他的洞口更加清楚地暴露在空气里，他入迷的看着吉恩的洞口在他的抽插下逐渐变得湿淋淋的红肿起来。  
> “喜欢得不得了吧？”尼诺说道，故意大力地抽插着，让他那一整根粗大得东西都埋入吉恩的深处，“欧塔斯老师？”  
> 吉恩被他顶的哆嗦了一下，他的眼圈儿变得更红了。  
> 尼诺俯下身子，凑到吉恩跟前，入迷得吻着他。  
> 他吻着吉恩高高仰起的脖颈，恶劣得去咬他那形状美好的、饱满的喉结，吉恩在嗓子里发出咕噜声，尼诺转而去折磨吉恩的嘴唇，把他的呼噜声尽数含在他的嘴里，他觉得这些无意识的声音也美味极了，香甜极了，他吸吮着吉恩的舌头，如果可以的话，他愿意把吉恩整个都吃掉，他的吉恩太好了，只有，只有把他拆吃入腹才能够让他安心，在那个时候，吉恩就是完完全全地属于他了。
> 
> 尼诺两手按住吉恩的腿窝，在那儿上头留下红色的指痕，他满意的看到吉恩涨红的脸和紧咬的嘴唇———  
> “欧塔斯老师明明比我大，为什么还要诱惑我做这样的事情呢。”尼诺对着吉恩说道，“放任着自己的学生被自己勾引，这样的事情，您难道不觉得羞耻吗？”  
> 吉恩被他的言语折磨着，手臂搭在自己因为羞耻而发烫的脸颊上，他的嘴唇嗫喏着，却发不出任何反击的言语。
> 
> 他把吉恩抱起来，啪啪地打了了两下他的屁股，白皙的皮肤立马因为充血而泛红起来，尼诺满意地看着吉恩的大腿发软，颤悠悠的抖起来，他的下半身因羞耻而想要夹紧，但尼诺硬是扳着他的大腿，不遂他的意。尼诺搂住他的腰，凑到他耳边说道：“欧塔斯老师…”
> 
> “都让你别叫了…”吉恩气急败坏的说，可他的样子却完全没什么说服力，“都让你……啊！”  
> 尼诺又一次更卖力的超深处穿刺，吉恩被他顶的无意识朝后倒去，但尼诺死命的捞住了他的肩膀，让吉恩更深地顶回到他的老二那儿。  
> “这幅样子，还给我摆什么老师架子呢…”  
> 吉恩被他干得再说不出一句完整的话来，只能发出毫无意识的呻吟，尼诺一把搂起他的脖子，仔仔细细的舔舐着吉恩的唇角，他一松手，吉恩就失去了支点毫无意识地仰倒回去，一副任人操干的模样，身体随着尼诺抽插的频率而上下摇晃着，嘴唇死命地咬着，留下了牙齿的痕迹。  
> 他的老师是如此的…脆弱而又美丽。  
> “吉恩、吉恩、吉恩……”随着他这一声声低低的呼唤，吉恩就像是触电般猛烈颤抖了起来，尼诺在他身体里的频率越发快了，他的身体更加紧的含着尼诺，他先是如同痉挛一般随即哆嗦着射了出来。  
> 尼诺看着他的老师到达了高潮，眼神涣散着盯着天花板，他知道自己也快了，他的心里被欢喜而满足的情绪胀满了，看着他心爱的老师仰倒在床上的美丽样子，他的脑袋里炸开了一片白光，他欢喜地颤抖起来。  
> “最喜欢了…”他把脸埋在吉恩的颈窝里，嗓音闷闷的说道“欧塔斯老师。”
> 
> 吉恩温热地鼻息喷到他的脸上，很久都没说话，他抬起手来，抚摸着尼诺被汗水濡湿的发丝，“我知道啊…”
> 
>  
> 
> “尼诺同学。”粉笔“啪嗒”一下正中他的脑袋，吉恩·欧塔斯站在讲台上，拿着教义看着他，“你上来讲这个问题。”  
> “可是…”尼诺站起来，他的领带还是歪歪斜斜的，“我不会呀，老师。”  
> “是吗？”吉恩不咸不淡的问道，“那可就麻烦了———下课留一下堂吧，尼诺同学。”
> 
> END

Thanks for reading!


End file.
